


Runway

by felixlouisclaudemontdor



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Platonic Relationships, Shopping, could also be taken as a first date but who knows ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixlouisclaudemontdor/pseuds/felixlouisclaudemontdor
Summary: Futa gets in contact with Miyuki from Gyroaxia. The two decide to go clothes shopping with each other.
Relationships: Kaminoshima Futa/Sakaigawa Miyuki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Runway

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short and not the best because I was a bit tired writing it all BUT this is for my friend who wanted me to write some Futa/Miyuki interactions for her :]!!

“Ah, it was so nice of Misaki to give me your number, Sakaigawa-san!” Futa beamed.

Miyuki chuckled, “Of course. Please, just call me Miyuki.”

“Alrighty, Miyuki!”

Futa leaned back in the passenger’s seat of Miyuki’s car. The two of them had made plans to go clothes shopping for that day, and thus, Miyuki was bringing Futa to one of his favourite clothing stores in the heart of Tokyo.

Miyuki was a very handsome man with excellent style. He didn’t speak much throughout the ride, so Futa admired his sense of fashion from his seat, chattering about how nice his shirt and blazer combo were or asking him if his belt was designer to break the silence that Miyuki continued to create until they parked to a stop outside of the establishment.

“Shall we go?” Miyuki asked with a smile.

“Alright! Let’s go!” Futa exclaimed.

As soon as they stepped foot into the building, Futa immediately caught a whiff of what smelled like a nice-smelling cologne. Amazed by the new atmosphere, Futa practically sprinted to the first rack of clothes he saw, filled with energy. Futa’s hair seemed to wag like that of a dog’s tail when he was happy, which caught Miyuki’s eye, bringing a small smile to his face.

“What exactly are you looking for, Futa-san? Are you perhaps looking for a new jacket, pants, a belt?” Miyuki inquired.

“I’m not really sure… I’m just going to try on things that I think look cool!” Futa replied.

“Alright, I’m going to search for some clothes myself. Come back to me when you want to try things on.”

With that, Miyuki made his way to the other side of the store. It was quite a small building, so Futa could easily see Miyuki towering over the rows of clothes. Futa sifted through various clothes, making commentary to himself as he looked through them, “This jacket is too dark… This might match my eyes! Aoi would definitely like this…”

Soon enough, Futa was carrying armfuls of shirts, pants, and various other articles of clothing. He hauled them over to where Miyuki was and gave him a wave upon seeing him.

“Oh my goodness! Would you like a basket to carry all of that?”

Futa nearly dropped a loose shirt onto the floor. “Yeah, I think that would be good…”

Miyuki brought a decent-sized basket to Futa and lifted the clothes from his arms into the basket. Futa was in awe at Miyuki making contact with him, he was simply so cool! After the clothes were transferred to the basket, Miyuki gently handed it to Futa. “Let’s go try these on you.” Miyuki said.

The two of them made their way to the change rooms and Futa got himself into one. They rotated through various outfits, with Futa striking a pose and Miyuki offering his criticism each time.

First up for their fashion show was a monochromatic, professional-looking outfit that had Futa in a button-up, sleek pants, and a blazer.

Futa chuckled, “I’m all ready for work now! Except, it’s not as colourful as I’d like it to be…”

“I quite like the way it fits your body, however, I have to agree. It doesn’t suit you. Back into the changing room you go.” Miyuki added.

Next was a graphic t-shirt with a cat on it that Futa had found, coupled with a simple belt and some jeans. “This is more my style!” Futa commented. 

“Very casual…” Miyuki remarked, “I like it.”

“You do?” Futa replied.

“Yes.”

Futa practically smiled from ear to ear hearing such a compliment from Miyuki. He’d been told in the past that his style looked rather silly, so hearing such a fashionable man make a nice comment made him beam with happiness.

“...However, I think that belt is rather ugly on you. The white colour just doesn’t look nice. Try this simple black one instead.”

Miyuki tossed Futa a belt from the basket. Futa caught it and stumbled around with it in his hands before giving Miyuki a thumbs up and making his way back into the change room. He quickly slipped his old belt off, replacing it with this better, sleeker one. Futa looked at himself in the mirror, striking a pose and then doing finger guns at his reflection. “Oh yeah, Miyuki’s definitely gonna like this one.”

The orange haired man opened the change room door and did a finger gun at Miyuki before striking a pose. “Doesn’t this belt look great?” He asked.

“Much better!” Miyuki exclaimed, “I can return that white belt to its place later.”

“Alright, time for our last outfit of the day!” Futa declared.

The last outfit of their little fashion show consisted of some khaki pants coupled with a very colourful button-up that had floral designs plastered all over it. Futa took a moment to stare at himself in the mirror. He looked… Different. He enjoyed this difference. In fact, he believed he was not going to like this outfit on himself, however, he was really becoming fond of it just by looking at it in the mirror. Nonetheless, Miyuki was the bigger fashion expert out of the two of them, so Futa wanted to see what he had to say.

“Well,” Futa said, “how do I look?”

Miyuki stared for a good amount of time, looking Futa’s body up and down before smiling wide at him. “I never expected somebody to be able to pull something like this off, but it looks excellent on you, Futa-san!”

“Really?!”

“Yes!” Miyuki grinned.

Futa flapped his hands around in amusement, glad that Miyuki approved of this style on him. “Then it’s settled, I’m gonna buy this outfit as well as the second one!”

“As for the first one…?” Asked Miyuki.

“Psh, that one doesn’t suit me at all! We can put that away.” Futa responded.

Afterwards, Futa changed into his regular attire and gathered the clothes he liked into the shopping basket. Miyuki offered to buy everything for Futa, but Futa insisted that he pay as a way to thank Miyuki for his kindness.

When they got back to Miyuki’s car, Futa fiddled with his new bag of clothes. Miyuki didn’t talk much once again, so Futa initiated a conversation. “Miyuki… I want to thank you for bringing me here! It really helped me get outside my box a little bit, which is something I’ve wanted to do more as a member of Fuujin Rizing. So thank you!”

“You are very welcome.” Miyuki said back, “I think it is a good experience for me to bond with the members of some of the other bands around this area as well. I guess in a way that is how I come out of my box a bit too.”

Futa smiled, “Aw, I’m glad I could make you feel that way, Miyuki! Say, how about we go out again another day? Maybe to get some ramen somewhere or something?”

“One of my fellow members of Gyroaxia is close to someone who runs a ramen shop…” Miyuki recalled. “Perhaps I could bring you there sometime.”

“Let’s do it!”

Miyuki certainly wasn’t expecting to get interested in spending more of his time with Futa, however, that day had certainly proven that sometimes the unexpected might happen.

During the car ride back to his home, Futa couldn’t help but smile all the way through. Of course, he smiled very often, but this was a different kind of smile. This was a smile of anticipation, excitement for what was to come with him and Miyuki. _“I am definitely gonna tell everyone else about this.”_ He thought, already imagining the looks on his friend’s faces when he goes to tell them about his outing with Miyuki.


End file.
